Planet Phantom Aftermath
by The Pootamis
Summary: My take on what could have been once the series had ended. Who doesn't like a good old fashioned Danny and Ember story? A little one shot for those hoping these two ended up together at the end of the series.


" Ooh,ooh! Ember! Check this out! A karaoke machine!"

Letting out a groan wishing that she could just hide under a rock and become invisible to everyone present right now zoning out Kitty in favor of taking another sip from her mug feeling a tug on her pants leg glancing down as she sees a pair of green eyes looking up towards her with his little arms raised up unable to help the small smile that comes across her face releasing her mug reaching down gently Ember lifts up a little bundle causing giggles to escape his lips as she brings him down to rest in her lap. Giggles that are like music to her ears. Such a sound that she gets to hear every single morning and night. Why wouldn't she? This little bundle is her son. Her baby boy at the age of three. Her beautiful baby boy that is a perfect blend of his parents. Has her eyes. Her green eyes. From what she has seen these past three years he would grow up with a rebellious attitude just like his mother.

But the rest was all his father. The silver hair. The face. Even the laugh could all remind you of his father. A father that at the moment is preoccupied outside of this fine establishment. She can still hear the battle still going on just outside of these walls. Sometimes she can even feel it when the ground shakes from a sudden shockwave coming through. Thankfully though she hasn't heard him screaming out yet. That Ghostly Wail could definitely do wonders. She remembers the last time he had used that particular technique and made her displeasure known by pointing out all of the windows that he had destroyed in their realm while their son clapped and laughed happily from his playmat.

For now though she will just enjoy the silence. This silence of nearby ghosts having drinks by the bar while a few others talk in hushed whispers at a couple of tables. Her kind of place. Sure she does the occasional concert here and there but this. This silence. The taste of her favorite alcoholic beverage. The sound of her child having a good time with his favorite aunt making a fool of herself in the background. This was heaven or atleast what she imagined her heaven would look like. There was just one thing missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Then it happens. As though fate was answering her call the front doors of the bar crash open as a green blob comes soaring inside smacking against the counter with a splat. A commotion that makes her turn her head before she can't help but snicker when she notices her ex boyfriend Skulker laying on top of the counter clearly dazed with what looked to be burned marks all across his little green blob that he calls a body. This green gooey pathetic excuse for a ghost that she just listens groan before a counter stool being pulled out causes her to look away and have a knowing smirk come across her face.

" So?"

Letting out a chuckle wrapping an arm around her waist leaning over gently Danny presses his lips to Ember's own before he pulls back sending a grin her way.

" Let's just say The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter is nothing but a dipstick and leave it there."

Returning the grin reaching out Ember gently grabs a hold of her mug and plays with the handle while her free hand holds her child close to her chest as he looks up towards Skulker in fascination.

" Tell me something, I don't know?"

Hearing the sound of a mug being put down in front of him waiving his thanks to the bartender leaning forward Danny whispers into Ember's ear.

" I think you look absolutely hot in your little santa suit."

Instantly getting the desired reaction that he was looking for in the form of her cheeks blushing bright red leaning away grabbing a hold of his mug slowly Danny takes a small sip as he fights the smirk that wants to come across his face. But he isn't prepared for her reaction. Isn't prepared for the grin that comes across her face causing a confused look to come across his face before he feels her hot breath tickling his ear making him shiver.

" And I think that hazmat suit of yours makes your butt look good."

Words the moment they escape her lips a grin comes across her face when Danny spits out a mouthful of his drink and starts to cough violently making abandon her mug in favor of rubbing his back. Coughing that draws the eyes of everyone around them making her send a sheepish smile their way.

" It's all good people. My Babypop is not well known for holding down his liquor."

Hearing nothing but snickers echo around him throwing a mock glare Ember's way that is completely ignore when she takes another sip out of her own mug letting out a snort Danny gently pulls her closer to his side, causing her to lean her head down to rest gently on his shoulder.

" Look who's talking. I remember quite clearly having to hold your hair back the last time we visited this fine establishment."

" So what? That only proves that your a proper gentleman. Besides that doesn't prove your point. I'm a seasoned veterean thank you very much."

" Oh? And I also remember a certain blue haired ghost running around the realm in her underwear…."

" So? It's my realm. I'll do whatever I please."

" Singing Old Time Rock n Roll."

Instantly hearing her go silent glancing to his side a victory grin comes across Danny's face when he sees Ember's eyes as wide as saucers.

" Oh? So you do remember. I also remember this one time when you ..."

Without having a chance to finish his sentence suddenly Danny feels himself being silenced when Ember covers his mouth with her free hand while she sends him a pointed look.

" No i don't remember and neither do you."

Receiving the message loud and clear nodding his head in acceptance earning himself a smile the moment he reaches back for his own mug suddenly the sound of a child's laughter fills the air. Laughter that gains their attention making them turn before they both can't help but laugh when they see their son young Jimi Hendrix Fenton. The wife's choice of name with one simple statement. She was the one giving birth. She's the one that names him. It might also have been because of the death grip she had on his hand at the time that sealed the deal as well. Neither could be too sure. What they are sure of is neither could be any prouder of their son if they tried. A son that is currently using Skulker as a stress ball causing the green blob's eyes to pop further out every single time his little hand squeezes his midsection.

" You know something babypop? I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

Nodding his head in agreement leaning over planting a kiss on the side of her head leaning back smiling proudly at his son that just continues to squeeze the stuffing out of Skulker glancing down towards his glass before looking back towards the green blob a smirk comes across Danny's face that doesn't go unnoticed as Ember looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I wonder? Do you think small green and gooey can hold down his liquor?"

Glancing down towards Skulker then towards her own mug having a good feeling what he is thinking a wide smirk comes across Ember's face.

" Let's find out, shall we?"

Without any delay turning her full attention towards her son that seemed to know when his mother's eyes were on him with a smile Ember extends her right hand out.

" Jimi? Sweetie can mommy see your new friend for a moment?"

Glancing down towards Skulker then back towards his mother's smiling face after a few moments slowly Jimi extends the green blob in his hand out towards Ember earning him an even wider smile.

" Thank you sweetie. Bartender!?"

Instantly being approached by the man behind the counter making sure to keep a firm hold on Skulker leaning forward Ember takes a close look at the shelf behind him reading the labels of each bottle silently to herself.

" Can I get a bottle of your finest whisky and the biggest glass you've got."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod waiting patiently in her seat after a couple of moments as a bottle of sixteen year old scotch whisky is placed in front of her along with a large mug nodding her head in thanks slowly Ember raises her hand up to look Skulker dead in the eyes.

" So dipstick? What do you say to a little dip?"

Seeing nothing but a frightened expression come across his face as she watches Danny out of the corner of her eye uncap the bottle of scotch and start to pour the whisky into the empty glass unable to resist Ember clutches her hand into a fist squeezing Skulker tight in her hand causing his eyes to pop out almost like a cartoon character. A look that makes her loosen her grip slightly as she looks at the green blob with nothing but amusement for a few seconds before she squeezes him once again causing his eyes to go wide. Cause for her son to laugh and clap his little hands happily.

" Huh? Babypop you should try this. I think I've found my new stress ball."

* * *

God it was starting to hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she has laughed this hard. But this was well worth it. If only she could take a few pictures with her cell phone. Then this moment would be perfect. Though she will settle for the mental images she supposes. Will settle for looking down towards the small cage on the living room table by their couch. Nothing special. A standard cage used for any indoor small animal. This one was told to be used for a hamster. The hamster wheel was even included in the purchase just making her laugh even harder. But no mere animal is inside this cage. No what they have is even better. An enemy that would forever be their pet now. Well their son's pet. A clearly drunk Skulker who can be heard snoring loudly from inside of the cage laying on his small green blob he calls a stomach with his tongue dangling out of his mouth drooling all over the floor of the cage. They had both been wrong. Not only could this blob not hold his liquor but he couldn't even swim up to the top of the mug that he had been dipped into.

A sight that she could look at for hours but other matters needed her attention. The matters of putting her sleeping son resting peacefully in her husband's chest as he holds her closer. A son that always came first now. In fact that was their slogan. Their small family's slogan. Family comes first. Concerts and fame can wait. She has all the time in the world to do whatever she wants anyways.

Some would ask how this came to be. It was simple. The appearance of The Disasteroid. An asteroid that was rocketing towards Earth. An asteroid so big that nothing of the planet would have remained if it had made contact. Such a threat that for the first time in history united every single ghost with one task in mind. To make the planet intangible allowing the asteroid to pass on through as though they weren't even there. A risky plan. A plan in which none were one hundred percent sure would even work. Not even the hero himself. Not even Danny Phantom. A hero that in a moment of weakness confessed something he never would have before. A love confession only it was to the last person everyone thought he would confess to. Not to the black haired girl always seen by his side with another. Not to who some would call the goth or freak. No, it had been a love confession to the blue haired rock diva pop star herself and they have never looked back.

Following a step behind her husband of the past two years going over to assist him by pulling up the blanket covers the moment her son is placed in his bed with a gentle kiss on his little forehead taking Danny's hand within her own silently Ember leads him out of the room leaving the door slightly open. Slowly leads him down the short trip down the hallway into their bedroom before the moment they are inside of their bedroom with a twirl Ember twists around pinning Danny against the wall with her lips attaching to his own for a deep kiss. A kiss that gets heated very quickly as his hands come up to roam up her sides helping her discard her leather jacket until before they know it Ember is laying on top of Danny with both only left in their underwear that slowly starts to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

* * *

Feeling the mattress shifting slightly letting out a yawn extending her arms out until a noticeable pop is heard through the air laying her hand back down on the mattress only to feel nothing but the soft fabric of the bedsheets where usually her husband could be found cracking open her eyes finding him absent the moment she turns her head suddenly Ember lets out a yelp and quickly reaches down to cover her bare chest when through blurry vision she sees a face smiling down towards her.

" Mommy!?"

Blinking her eyes a few times causing the fogginess to evaporate as she finds herself staring at her son's smiling face unable to help herself slowly Ember returns the smile. A smile that is all the signal her son needs to pounce on her with his little arms wrapping around her neck causing her to let out a laugh as she sits up wrapping her arms around him and lifting him up to rest on her lap.

" Mommy!? We made breakfast for you!"

Staring down towards her son in confusion without having a chance to react suddenly Ember feels her left hand being grabbed by both of his own and tugged forward causing the blanket that had been covering her to fall down revealing she is wearing nothing underneath. These little hands that managed to tug her off the bed and slowly towards the bedroom door giving her just enough time to grab one of her robes that had been hanging on the off chance on the doorknob and put it on in a haste.

_This has Babypop's fingerprints all over it. I wonder what he's planning?_

Not even resisting her son any further allowing him to guide her down the stairs and through the living room the moment she is about to walk through the open doorway leading into the kitchen suddenly Ember comes to a drastic halt bringing Jimi along with her. When her son had said they made breakfast for her this was the last thing she expected. It was all here across the kitchen table. All of her favorite breakfast dishes. From the chocolate chip pancakes all the way to the perfect crunch of some french toast. But that wasn't all. No across the counter present after present could be seen littering the counter top. Some small boxes. Others clearly obvious what they contain. Especially the one shaped like a guitar.

Such a scene that shocks her. So much so that she doesn't even notice Danny approaching her from behind before his arms come to wrap around her hugging her close to his chest and he whispers into her ear.

" Happy Birthday Blue Flame."


End file.
